<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Whole Damn Meal by singingintheshower48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287981">The Whole Damn Meal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48'>singingintheshower48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days NSFW Challenge [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Coming Untouched, I'm not saying Lance is a needy bottom but I'm also not not saying it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Shiro (Voltron), background shklance, sex in a lion, shance, we been knew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you have any idea,” Shiro spoke between trailing kisses and nibbles across his shoulders and down his back. “How hard it’s been, watching you dancing around the last couple of weeks, not able to have my hands all over you?”</p><p>“I didn’t know my horrible singing was such a turn on,” Lance quipped, unable to hide the breathlessness in his voice.</p><p>“Everything about you is a turn on,” he countered, lowering to his knees and squeezing one of Lance’s cheeks in each hand just to hear him gasp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days NSFW Challenge [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Whole Damn Meal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 13 of the 30 Day NSFW challenge, rimming. In the immortal words of Lizzo (2019), "No, I'm not a snack at all / Look, baby, I'm the whole damn meal"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adjusting to having two boyfriends was by far Shiro’s favorite problem about being in an intergalactic war. Lance was different from Keith, but it was those differences that drew him in so much. He was more talkative, but tended to bottle things up more. He liked PDA more than Keith but blushed when Shiro looked into his eyes and told him he was beautiful. He was an enigma wrapped in a contradiction and Shiro was enjoying every second of folding back the layers to see what was inside. Throughout everything, Lance was light personified. Bright and fun and pulling both him and Keith out of their shells and reminding them to take time for themselves. </p><p>Possibly Shiro’s favorite Lance quirk was how he loved to dance. While he was getting dressed in the morning, walking around the castle, waiting for his turn in the simulation room on the training deck. On their last stop for a public appearance Shiro and Keith had made time to take Lance on a date. They’d gone to a space mall and Lance had found a discman and case of CDs for what he’d deemed to be a “criminally low” price at an Earth curios shop and had been dancing around singing off-key 80s and 90s music ever since. It was adorable. Keith rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his lips, and Shiro had caught him staring appreciatively at his ass more than once. He couldn’t blame Keith. Lance had a really fantastic butt, and Shiro found his own eyes drawn to it more often than not. Like right then, for instance. </p><p>“Why don’t you two get a room?” Keith whispered in his ear. Shiro was watching Lance make lunch and dance around the kitchen, not bothering to be at all helpful or subtle. He’d been so engrossed in Lance trying to make space goo and alien vegetables into something edible, the mix of Spanish and English lyrics pouring from his lips, his hips wiggling in time to the beat pumping out of his headphones. He tore his eyes away to raise an eyebrow at Keith and grin. </p><p>“Maybe we will. Then I’ll tell you all about it, since you’ve been dragging your feet on getting him alone. Motivate you to take your turn,” he shot back. Keith gulped, eyes widening in hunger. </p><p>“Oh, hey Keith!” Lance cut in, happily yelling over the music only he could hear. “I didn’t see you come in. I’ll get another packet of food goo!”</p><p>Keith shook his head, approaching Lance and tugging the headphones off his head to rest them around his neck. </p><p>“I’m not staying. Just came to say hi,” he said, tilting his head up to catch Lance in a slow, heated kiss. </p><p>“Um, wow,” Lance breathed when Keith pulled away. “Hi?”</p><p>“Hi,” Keith returned with a smirk, bringing a hand up to brush Lance’s lower lip with his thumb before stepping away toward the door. He pressed a sweet kiss to Shiro’s lips as well on his way out. “Have fun you two, I’m going to take a nap.” </p><p>Shiro had to hold back a snort. Nap. Sure. </p><p>“What was that about?” Lance asked when the door had slid shut behind Keith.</p><p>He shrugged, sliding off his stool to move in close to Lance.</p><p>“I’m not hungry quite yet,” Shiro murmured, fixing him with what Keith had dubbed his sultry snacc gaze. He wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but he knew it had the intended effect when Lance’s breath stuttered out of him. “Come somewhere with me first?”</p><p>“Um,” Lance gulped, a blush seeping onto his cheek. “Yes? Yeah, sure.”</p><p>“Leave this,” he said, tugging the headphone’s from around Lance’s neck and taking the disc man off his belt, setting them gently on the counter and taking Lance’s hand to tug him from the kitchen. </p><p>He marched with single minded determination, pulling a flustered Lance behind him through winding hallways, past meeting rooms and the lab, all the way to the lion hanger.</p><p>“Uhhh, Shiro, what are we doing here?”</p><p>“It’s somewhere we can be alone,” he explained as they approached Black. She opened up easily for them and he led Lance up to the control deck, breathing a sigh of relief when the door closed behind them. They were finally, blessedly alone.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me why we’re here?” </p><p>He whirled around, catching a surprised Lance by the waist and pulling him in close. </p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” He asked, leaning down to brush their noses together.</p><p>“N-no? You said you wanted to be alone? But what’s wrong with our room?”</p><p>“Keith is there,” he huffed in fond exasperation. He tilted their foreheads together, pulling Lance’s hips into his own so he could feel Shiro’s reason right up against him. “I want some time to have to you to myself.”</p><p>Lance sucked in a breath, eyes widening and hands fluttering before settling on his chest, searing brands into his skin. </p><p>“Oh,” he exhaled, lips quirking up as the full intent of Shiro’s words sunk in. “Well, here I am, all yours. What are you going to do with me now?”</p><p>Shiro groaned, tightening his hold on Lance’s hips.</p><p>“I’m going to wreck you,” he promised. He sealed their lips together, swallowing Lance’s answering moan. He spun them around, backing Lance up until his backside met Black’s dashboard. He licked into Lance’s mouth, kissing him rough and deep until they were panting against each other. Lance wrenched away from him, head falling back and moaning long and loud when he angled his hips to grind their hardening cocks together. Shiro latched onto his exposed skin, sucking and biting where everyone would see the next day. The thought sent a wave of heat through him.</p><p>“Fuck,” Lance drawled, hands twisting into the back of his shirt. “Shiro, please.”</p><p>He pulled away, lips tingling and chest heaving. He looked Lance in the eye, fixing him with a hungry gaze. </p><p>“What did I say you could call me?”</p><p>Lance bit his lip, flushing prettily and Shiro was incredibly gone and he didn’t care at all. </p><p>“Takashi,” he spoke softly, but his eyes were sure when they met Shiro’s. “Please, get naked.”</p><p>Shiro grinned. </p><p>“Gladly,” he said, taking half a step back to whip his shirt over his head, enjoying the somewhat stunned look on Lance’s face as his pants quickly dropped to the floor as well. Shiro crooked a finger, tugging the hem of his shirt up as he stepped forward easily.</p><p>“You too,” he said, eyes roaming appreciatively as Lance’s lean, toned frame was revealed to him. He made quick work of Lance’s belt, sliding his pants and boxer briefs down in one go. Suddenly, Lance’s eyes widened in alarm.</p><p>“Oh no,” he said. “Do you have lube? I wasn’t exactly planning for this.”</p><p>“I don’t need lube,” he insisted, reaching out to spin Lance around and move him forward and bending towards the dash. Lance let himself be guided down, bracing high on the dash and breath shuddering out of him as Shiro pried his legs into a wide stance. </p><p> “Do you have any idea,” Shiro spoke between trailing kisses and nibbles across his shoulders and down his back. “How hard it’s been, watching you dancing around the last couple of weeks, not able to have my hands all over you?” </p><p>“I didn’t know my horrible singing was such a turn on,” Lance quipped, unable to hide the breathlessness in his voice. </p><p>“Everything about you is a turn on,” he countered, lowering to his knees and squeezing one of Lance’s cheeks in each hand just to hear him gasp. </p><p>“Oh,” he said, sounding dazed again. </p><p>“But mostly this. Seeing you swirl your hips, watching you bounce around. I couldn’t look away.”</p><p>“I knew you were staring at my ass,” Lance groaned. “Pidge said I was being vain, she owes me 50 GAC.” </p><p>“I was definitely staring,” Shiro confirmed, unashamed as he leaned forward to nip at one of Lance’s cheeks. “Staring and imagining what it’d be like to have a taste.” Before Lance could form a reply, Shiro was digging his fingers into his cheeks and leaning forward. He swiped his tongue teasingly over Lance’s hole, a primal part of him pleased at the guttural moan it earned him. He licked around Lance’s entrance, humming when his legs trembled. </p><p>“Fuck,” Lance cried out at the vibrations. “Shiro, Takashi, please more.”</p><p>And, well. There was no way Shiro could deny him anything when he asked like that. He swiped his tongue more firmly, humming again, digging his fingers into the plush skin of his cheeks to hold him in place when his hips strained back. Loud moans and filthy slurping noises echoed in the air, making Shiro’s cock twitch where it hung heavy between his legs. He ignored his own need, instead burying his face as deep into Lance’s ass as he could get and sharpening his tongue into a point. Lance nearly sobbed as he prodded at his entrance. It gave in easily, Shiro wiggling his tongue inside and moaning at the taste of him. He heard Lance’s fingers scrabbling for purchase on the smooth dash, searching for anything to hold onto and finding nothing. He resolved right then to eat Lance out as often as possible. He was always responsive, but having him like this, trembling and unable to form words, a creature of pure pleasure, was something he could easily become addicted to. </p><p>Shiro pulled his tongue back to circle around Lance’s rim, trailing his Galran hand from his cheek to where he was wet and open. He collected the extra saliva on his finger before sliding his tongue back inside, easing his slick finger in alongside it. Lance keened, hips lifting to grind back into the sensation. </p><p>“Shit,” he panted, sounding beautifully wrecked and Shiro wanted nothing more than to make him sound like that every day. “Takashi, I’m—ahhh.” Shiro groaned in encouragement, thrusting his tongue in and out roughly while his finger probed deeper. He knew the exact moment he found Lance’s prostate. Lance choked on a moan, hips stuttering and hole fluttering deliciously around his finger. He thrust his tongue back in deep, wiggling it and rubbing mercilessly at that spot and in no time at all Lance was coming, knees buckling and cock spurting onto the front of the dash, onto the floor, onto Shiro’s chest. Shiro’s forgotten cock twitched between his legs, a satisfied moan ripping out of him as he withdrew his finger, licking Lance through the aftershocks. When Lance’s trembling had subsided and his hips twitched away, Shiro pulled back slowly, laving once more at his entrance just to hear him whimper. </p><p>He rose from the floor, leaning over Lance where he lay limp and spent across Black’s dash to trail kisses up his spine.</p><p>“Can I come on you?” he rasped into sweat-slick skin.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re going to kill me,” Lance whined. “Yes, yes please.”</p><p>Shiro grinned, leaning back to grip Lance by the hips, easily flipping him over. He looked absolutely ravaged, eyes glazed and hair a mess, thighs splattered with drying come. Shiro groaned at the sight, fisting his cock and jerking himself quickly. </p><p>“You look so good like this,” he said, sounding nearly as undone as Lance looked.</p><p>“Make me look even better,” Lance purred, arching his back the way he’d already figured out drove Shiro crazy. Shiro complied easily, moving in close and spilling over his hand and Lance’s abdomen. He shuddered as the intense waves rolled over him, crying out weakly and bracing his free hand next to Lance’s head to keep himself from collapsing on top of him. He mouthed tiredly at Lance’s chest as he came down, sighing when long fingers threaded through the long hair at the top of his head. Shiro relaxed into his chest, a weak chuckle escaping him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Keith’s going to be so jealous I ate you out first.”</p><p>Lance snorted. “His loss, he was too slow. Speaking of which, should I plan for a sneak attack from him soon, too?”</p><p>“Could be a while. You know how he gets.” Lance sighed, prompting Shiro to lean up and press a quick kiss to his lips. “Maybe carry lube around just in case, though. And in the meantime, there’s plenty the three of us and you and I can explore together.”</p><p>“Hmm, I think I can handle that,” Lance said, pulling him down to resume their kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out the rest of the series if you liked it! Also find me every so often on tumblr as singingintheshower48.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>